The objective of the Infectious Diseases and Immunology Project (IDIP) is to coordinate and facilitate the research on emerging infectious agents and the problems they present to the population of the El Paso-Ciudad Juarez region. The high rate of infections with HIV, the incidence of drug-resistant tuberculosis and a growing concern about parasitic infections are examples but not a full spectrum of diseases and their etiologies being investigated. As a common thread, BBRC researchers are studying disease causing viruses and protozoa and investigating basic mechanisms of immunity in attempts to improve disease counter measures. For example, being studied are target molecules of microbes and immune reactions stimulated by them that might guide drug development, lead to a better understanding of pathogenesis, or translate into new diagnostics and vaccines. The IDIP has historically provided strong, well coordinated support, through BBRC Core Laboratories, for its primary researchers and other investigators, and will continue to do so. New specific Aims to be achieved during this newly requested RCMI funding cycle to enhance research productivity and capacity are to (1) To enhance our research capabilities on border-related infectious diseases using RCMI Supported Facilities and by promoting internal and external collaborations;(2) To promote faculty development by selecting the investigators for funding via the proposed BBRC Pilot Grant Initiatives, and (3) To strengthen the project by recruiting two new faculty members who will complement and extend current research efforts. Expansion of IDIP activities is also occurring through collaborations with investigators at the University of Texas School of Public Health Regional Campus in El Paso, the Texas Tech Health Science Center in El. Paso, and with other UTEP research groups. Related investigations carried out in association with the IDIP all require BBRC Core Laboratories for execution. Funds are being requested to provide administrative supplies and support for IDIP leadership to continue the coordination of these research activities and to offset travel costs of investigators to attend national meetings where they will present their discoveries.